


Strange and Wonderful

by AwayLaughing



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life, Strifehart Kinkmeme, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal day in the life of Zack Fair, Cloud Strife and Squall-Call-Me-Leon Leonhart, three men who just happen to love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange and Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> de anon from the Strifehart meme, originally called Strange (but Wonderful) Love.

“Who's a good boy, you are, yes you are! Oh, good doggy, yes, good doggy,” Zack laughed in delight as he and a giant black faced dog rolled on the floor. “Good boy, yes good boy aha kisses for me? Thank you!”

“Zack,” came a tired voice and the black haired man looked up to see Leon standing over him and the dog, vacuum cleaner in hand. “Get up, I need to vacuum.”

“But Leon!” the older man cried in shock, “the vacuum cleaner scares Fish!”

“Zack,” the brunet said plainly, “all dogs are scared of vacuum cleaners, I can't stop cleaning the floor because of that. Especially when he sheds everywhere.”

“You're a party pooper Lee,” Zack said firmly and Leon rolled his eyes.

“Go to the park how about,” he said, “I'm sure you can have lots of fun there.” Sensing something else behind his lovers words Zack stood, brushing off his pants and wrapping his arms around his lover.

“You're grumpy,” he remarked, “what's wrong.”

“Nothing,” Leon said sharply, pulling away, “now go away, I need to vacuum and then start supper.” Shrugging Zack headed over to the front door, calling his dog over.

“Hey Fish! Wanna go for a walk? Yeah, a walk!” The giant mixed breed pranced over, entire body wriggling in excitement, “alright, let's go,” Zack said laughing and clipping his collar and leash into place, “we'll give Lee some time to cool off m'kay?” The dog just barked, and the Zack smiled brightly, leading him out.

Later, almost a full hour since Leon had sent them out, Zack and Fish returned, Fish woofing excitedly upon recognizing Cloud's motorcycle, sniffing the seat once before bounding over to the door. “Hey Cloud,” Zack greeted as he opened the door, unhooking his excited pet and laughing as it promptly tackled Cloud, who was thankfully seated at the time. “Did I park too far forward? Fenrir's still out in the drive way.”

“No,” Cloud said, pushing Fish out of his face lightly, “I've got a delivery to make for ten tonight so I left it out.”

“Ten?” Zack asked, shoving his jacket into the closet and kicking off his shoes, one bouncing twice before stopping.

“Flowers for a surprise proposal,” Cloud explained, signing a paper and putting his little pile down, “apparently I need to wear a tux.” Zack laughed at that, collapsing onto the couch next to the blond. “How was work?” the blond asked, leaning into the taller man, “you catch any baddies?”

“Yeah, we got one really terrifying call, someone had grabbed a little girl in the mall. Luckily we cornered him on the roof and,” he chuckled a bit, “the little girl promptly kicked him so hard in the shin she cracked his knee cap, apparently her mother is a black belt. Other than that it was paper work.”

“I know how that goes,” Cloud muttered, sitting up to actually look at Zack, “Zack, did we forget something important?”

“Huh?”

“Leon seems really angry with us, or at least me, and,” the blond pouted a bit, ducking his head, “I don't know what I did.”

“Hey Spike,” Zack soothed, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, then his nose, “you didn't do anything, something's up is all, I think something happened at work.” Cloud sighed at that, placing his head on Zack's shoulder.

“He hates it there,” Cloud said quietly, “his new boss is a total tyrant, I made a delivery there a week ago and she was about four seconds away from beating one of her sous chefs to death with a cookie sheet.”

“Ouch,” Zack muttered, nose buried in Cloud's soft messy hair, “I'll go see if he wants help in the kitchen, 'kay?” Cloud whined at the lack of warm body but didn't stop him, glaring at his stack of papers before picking it up again. “What are those anyway?” Zack asked, pausing on his way to the kitchen.

“Business expenses,” Cloud muttered in disgust and Zack laughed before heading into the kitchen.

 

Before he and Cloud had met Leon, Zack had never considered the importance of a nice kitchen. After meeting the brunet, and buying a larger home, however, he'd learned the sheer hell a talented chef would put anyone who bought a house with a horrible kitchen through. That had been early in the relationship, Zack had actually met Leon while he and Cloud were looking to move out of their apartment and somehow Leon had ended up moving in as well. At the time the kitchen had been a tiny dirty affair, and it had made Leon miserable, though he had avoided complaining.

It had gotten to the point they were eating takeout every night because Zack had no sense of taste apparently and Cloud could burn water, and Leon was unwilling to enter the kitchen. Eventually, Zack had called up his father and Angeal and had completely renovated the thing, extending it into the dinning room and building it from the ground up, keeping only the outside and structural walls in tact.

He was proud to say it was now the nicest room in the whole house, besides from maybe the bathroom. Usually Leon was happy to be in it, but at that moment, he was chopping angrily at a pile of water chestnuts, face stormy. Zack slid up behind him, wrapping his arms around the slim middle, chin resting on Leon's shoulder, “hey,” he said softly, placing a kiss to the others neck, “talk to me.”

Leon stayed silent for a moment, though he relaxed fractionally into Zack, and he eventually sighed, putting down his knife and sinking back. “I'm going to get fired,” he said softly, back lolling back so he could look at Zack, “that bitch hates me, and she has to make cut backs after she fired half the cleaning staff and got us reported to the health department.” Zack winced at that, squeezing Leon a little more.

“You're her best chef Leon,” Zack reminded him, “you've been there since it opened and Cid was still running it.”

“I know I know,” Leon sighed, “but,” he swallowed, “I think I want her to fire me, I can't stand it there, she's a complete and utter witch.” Zack laughed at that, not letting go even as Leon returned to his chopping, instead peering over his shoulder.

“What are you making?” he asked, noting the pile of dried apricots to the side of the chopping board.

“Apricot curry chicken,” Leon said promptly, “could you get me the turmeric?”

“I've got it,” came Cloud's voice as he came into the kitchen, eyeing his lovers. “Do I get a hug too?”

“Sure,” Zack laughed, releasing one arm to accommodate Cloud. The blond smiled softly, snuggling up to Leon's side, Zack's hand resting on his hip.

“Here,” he passed the jar of dried turmeric to his youngest lover, “need anything else?”

“No,” Leon said, “just this, I do however need to get to the stove.” Cloud and Zack detached themselves from the brunet with small matching laughs, Cloud leaning against the counter and Zack making his way to the island.

“Hey!” Zack said, “anyone meet the new neighbours yet?” Both his lovers shook their heads, Leon not looking up from his careful combination of spices being thrown onto several chicken thighs.

“No, but as far as I can tell it's just one man,” dusting off his hands he added the apricots, placing the cast iron pan in the oven. “I haven't seen anyone else. These are going to take almost an hour,” he told both men. Cloud nodded, rubbing his stomach and Zack grinned, standing.

“Well then,” he declared, “I know exactly what we can do.” Cloud looked up at that, frowning in confusion.

“Care to share?” he prompted and Zack nodded happily.

“Let's invite the neighbour over for dinner!” he said and before either could object he was at the front door pulling his boots on. Cloud raised an eyebrow, looking at Leon who just shrugged, sitting down at the table.

“Are you using the calculator?” he asked, “I'll start doing the budget.” Cloud hummed in response, going to the living room to grab up his things before returning.

“Here,” he offered, sitting down as well, “we'll share.” Leon's mouth twitched up at that, and he glanced outside to see Zack talking animatedly to an older man with dark hair and a beard.

“I think we'll have to set the table for four,” he remarked, and Cloud turned to look out the window, snorting.

“Hmm,” he agreed, “I've been meaning to ask, is gas a business deductible?”

 

After supper Leon roped Cloud and Zack into dish duty, smugly pointing out that today alone he'd vacuumed, made supper and cleaned the bathroom. The two older men had given in easily, and were happy to chat with one another while Cloud washed and Zack dried.

“I think that went well,” Zack stated, piling up a plat, “don't you?”

“Mhmm,” Cloud said, scrubbing at a particularly stubborn spot on the frying pan, “he's nice.”

“Yeah,” Zack said, “hey, do you think Leon should open his own restaurant?”

Taken by surprise by the sudden change in topic Cloud looked up from his scrubbing, blinking at the black haired man. “What?”

“Angeal is thinking of leaving the force,” Zack explained, “he wants to get his mom's old restaurant back, the one they had to sell when he was a kid? Angeal won't do it if he can't get a good partner, he doesn't want all the funds resting on him but he doesn't want to make it someone else's problem either.”

“Genesis isn't offering?” Cloud asked, returning to his scrubbing. Zack snorted, he didn't like Genesis too much though he kept quiet for Angeal's sake.

“Genesis can't cook and he's an utter idiot about money,” he pointed out, “I think it comes with having really rich parents.” Cloud considered this, neither his nor Zack's parents were affluent so they wouldn't know, and Leon had grown up in an orphanage. “Anyway,” Zack continued, putting the plates away, “should we talk to him about it?”

“Try Angeal first,” Cloud said and Zack nodded. They heard Leon come down the stairs and when he entered the kitchen they both shot him a smile, making him pause.

“What?” he asked, suspicious of the greeting, Zack laughed, accepting a cup from Cloud and drying it.

“Nothing,” he said, “it's nothing, right Spike?” Cloud nodded, quickly returning to his washing and Leon nodded, eyes narrowed.

“Right,” he said, “whatever.”

 

Cloud slid off his parked bike, exhaustion obvious as he punched in the code to lock the garage, blinking away sleepiness as he did so. The house was silent, Fish snoring quietly in the small porch linking the garage to the house, and Cloud tugged off his boots, almost falling onto the large mutt as he did so.

“Sorry boy,” he muttered, taking off his jacket and throwing is haphazardly onto a small bin for storage he was supposed to take up to his office, or rather the room above the garage which would eventually be an office.

Making his way from the ground floor to the first he strongly considered collapsing on the couch, but the promise of a warm bed was too great, and somehow he found the strength to get up the second set of stairs. Making his way past the bathroom, noting the light on within it suggesting one of his lovers was still awake he made his was to the last door on the right, opening it while dragging off his bow tie.

“Hey,” Zack greeted from where he was reading in bed, stopping to smile at Cloud, “we're just about to turn in.”

 

“Good,” Cloud muttered, fumbling with his buttons, “shit,” his fingers slipped from the very top button, “I'm exhausted.”

“Need help?” came Leon's voice from behind him and Cloud almost jumped before nodding, arms falling uselessly to his side. Leon gave him a tiny smile before nimble tan fingers where quickly undoing the tiny white buttons.

“There,” he said getting to the last quickly and pushing the starched white fabric off Cloud's lightly freckled shoulders. Cloud leaned forward, closing his eyes as his forehead collided with Leon's solid shoulder.

“Bed,” he said, and Leon pushed him away lightly, leaving him sitting on the foot of the bed, Zack poking him with his big toe.

“Put these on,” Leon said, handing him a pair of plain blue sleep pants, pulling a plaid pair out for himself.

“Those are mine,” Zack pointed out, and Leon raised an eyebrow at him.

“And?” he asked archly and Zack laughed, marking his page and lifting the covers so Cloud could curl up next to him.

“Nothing,” he told Leon, watching the brunette quickly undress, shoving his clothes into the laundry hamper, followed by the ones Zack had left on the floor.

“Good,” was all Leon said, climbing in on Zack's right, since the black haired man had rather smugly situated himself in the middle upon first going to bed half an hour ago. He tapped out the lamp as he made himself comfortable, letting Zack pulling him close.

“Night,” Cloud mumbled half a sleep, “love ya.”


End file.
